pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lickitung
|dex number = 108}} Lickitung is the Licking Pokemon. It evolves into Lickilicky when leveled up while knowing Rollout. It is a Normal-type Pokemon. Biology Lickitung is a small, pink, bipedal Pokemon. It has stubby arms and legs, with one small nail on each limb. It's mouth opens to reveal a long, pink tounge. It has two black eyes with white shine. On it's large belly, it has cream-colored stripes going down until it's pelvis. It also has a cream-colored circle on each knee. It has a large, bending tail. Lickitung is 3 feet 11 inches tall, and weighs 144.4 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *Jessie's Lickitung was first seen in Princess Versus Princess. This episode was also Lickitung's anime debut. Jessie caught it and used it in the Princess Festival Tournament. Later, Jessie accidentally traded her Lickitung for Benny's Wobuffet in Tricks Of The Trade. *A Lickitung appeared in PK15 (Pikachu's Ghost Carnival). Minor *Multiple Lickitung were among the Pokemon trying to reach Shamouti Island in The Power of One, with some successfully crossing the ocean, and others remaining stranded. *A Lickitung was one of the sick Pokemon in a Pokemon Center in Carrying On!. *A Lickitung appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. *A Lickitung was one of the Pokemon competing in the Pokemon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. *In Extreme Pokemon!, a Lickitung appeared with its Trainer, participating in the Extreme Pokemon Race. *A Lickitung appeared in a flashback in If the Scarf Fits, Wear It! before evolving into Lickilicky. *A Lickitung appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto A wild Lickitung appeared in Scott & Zach: Trainers Together. Pokémon Tales *Cobalt's Lickitung debuted in Vs. Lickitung. It evolved into Lickilicky prior to ''Vs. Lickilicky''. *A Lickitung appeared in ''Vs. Machamp''. *Team Rocket Grunts used Lickitung in ''Vs. Mewtwo 1''. *A trainer's Lickitung appeared in ''Attack by Day''. *Rosa's Lickitung hatched from an egg in ''Hunting the Nightmare''. *Roman's Lickitung appeared in ''Vs. Snorlax and Munchlax''. It evolved into Lickilicky prior to ''Hoe Down at the Gala Reception! Ladies Night Out''. *A fan club member's Lickitung appeared in ''Induction into the Fan Club''. Pokemon Adventures * Brad catches one in The Cerulean gym battle. Super Smash Bros: Battle! * Lickitung is the Pokémon used by Yoshi. ** It appeared in Forming Teams is Hard. Pokémon - The Hoenn Journey Pokedex Entries 'Red, Blue' Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies. 'Yellow' Its tongue spans almost 7 feet and moves more freely than its forelegs. Its licks can cause paralysis. 'Stadium' Its tongue, twice its body's length, moves around freely to catch prey. Its licks cause a tingling sensation. 'Gold, HeartGold' Its tongue has well-developed nerves that run to the very tip, so it can be deftly manipulated. 'Silver, SoulSilver' Its long tongue, slathered with a thick gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful. 'Crystal' It has a tongue that is over 6'6" long. It uses this long tongue to lick its body clean. 'Stadium 2' Its tongue has well-developed nerves that run to the very tip, so it can be deftly manipulated. 'Ruby, Sapphire' Whenever Lickitung comes across something new, it will unfailingly give it a lick. It does so because it memorizes things by texture and by taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things. 'Emerald' Whenever it sees something unfamiliar, it always licks the object because it memorizes things by texture and taste. It is somewhat put off by sour things. 'FireRed' Its tongue is twice the length of its body. It can be moved like an arm for grabbing food and attacking. 'LeafGreen' Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies. 'Diamond, Pearl' Instead of hands, it uses its tongue, which is twice its height. Its sticky saliva grips anything. 'Platiunum' When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility they are connected. 'Black, White' When it extends its over-six-foot-long tongue, its tail quivers. There is a possibility they are connected. 'Black 2, White 2' Being licked by its long, saliva-covered tongue leaves a tingling sensation. Extending its tongue retracts its tail. 'X' Its long tongue, slathered in a gooey saliva, sticks to anything, so it is very useful. 'Y' Its tongue is twice the length of its body. It can be moved like an arm for grabbing food and attacking. Moves *START: Lick *005: Supersonic *009: Defense Curl *013: Knock Off *017: Wrap *021: Stomp *025: Disable *029: Slam *033: Rollout *037: Chip Away *041: Me First *045: Refresh *049: Screech *053: Power Whip *057: Wring Out 3D Models lickitung.gif| In X & Y Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Bipedal Pokemon Category:Pink Pokemon